1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bags, and more specifically to a club rack for holding individual golf clubs in a golf bag in good order.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular golf bag, as shown in FIG. 1, has a sloping top mouth, and intersected partition boards in the sloping top mouth. The intersected partition boards separate the holding space of the golf bag into several storage chambers for holding golf clubs. Because one storage chamber is provided for holding a number of golf clubs, storage golf clubs cannot be kept in good order. The user may have to spend a lot of time in finding a particular golf club from the golf bag. In order to eliminate this problem, various club racks have been developed. FIGS. 2 and 3 show a prior art club rack for this purpose. This club rack comprises an elongated, sloping rack body having pairs of curved clamping strips at the top, a fixed mounting device integral with one end of the rack body, and a movable mounting device horizontally and slidably coupled to one end of the rack body remote from the fixed mounting device. The movable mounting device is adjusted to change the pitch between the fixed mounting device and the movable mounting device subject to the diameter of the top cuff of the golf bag. The fixed mounting device and the movable mounting device are respectively fastened to the top cuff of the golf bag. When in use, golf clubs are inserted into the golf bag, permitting the heads of stored golf clubs to be respectively secured to each pair of curved clamping strips. Because the heads of stored golf clubs are secured to the curved clamping strips but not hung on the top cuff of the golf bag, it is not convenient to pick up stored golf clubs from the golf bag. Because stored golf clubs are arranged in two rows at two opposite sides of the rack body, the shafts of the golf clubs may interfere with one another. When placing the golf bag cover over the golf bag, the golf bag cover may be damaged by the protruded part of the mounting devices. Furthermore, when the golf bag is turned upside-down, stored golf clubs will be forced by gravity to disengage from the curved clamping strips and fall out of the golf bag. FIG. 4 shows another golf club rack according to the prior art. This golf club rack is comprised of a cylindrical rack body having a stepped top side wall, and a plurality of rigid bushings respectively mounted in respective vertical through holes at the rack body. This golf club rack is not without flaws. When loading or unloading a golf club, it must be moved in and out of the rigid bushing vertically, and the peripheral edge of the shaft of the golf club tends to be damaged by the top edge of the rigid bushing during loading or unloading. Another drawback of this golf club rack is that stored golf clubs will be forced to rotate or vibrate in the rigid bushings when the golf bag is moved by the user or transported in a car, and the heads of storage golf clubs will hit against another. When storage golf clubs are vibrated, the shafts of the stored golf clubs will be forced to entangle one another, and the user shall have to spend excess time in taking the stored golf clubs out of the golf bag. Furthermore, when the golf bag falls to the ground or is turned upside-down, stored golf clubs will fall out of the rigid bushings.